Pads for pieces of furniture, in particular furniture legs comprising a floor contact layer have been disclosed in the prior art. The floor contact layer can for instance allow the piece of furniture to slide on different types of flooring, such as for example carpet. With another design of the floor contact layer, the latter can also prevent damage to certain types of flooring, for example parquet. Moreover, undesirable noises can also be prevented, depending on the design of the floor contact layer. Furthermore, pads have been disclosed in which said frame can be mounted detachably to allow the simple exchange of frames.
The object of the invention is to upgrade these kinds of frames for pads for pieces of furniture.
The object of the invention is solved with a frame for pads for pieces of furniture, in particular furniture legs with the characteristics of patent claim 1.
Advantageous designs and upgrades of the invention are described in the dependent patent claims.